What's Going On!
by akino-yuuichi02
Summary: It's going to be the first day of school tomorrow, being Kise's third year in Teikou. But something unexpected awaits him...
1. School Starts Tomorrow!

**AN:**

Ello~ It's akino-yuuichi02 (previously **animaniac0217**) here with a Kuroko no basket fanfic! In this fanfic, Kise's sisters will be called "Ryoumi" and "Ryouko". Ryomi is the older onew Sorry for the bad naming senseD: Also, in this fanfic, Akashi's "change" never occurred (but still has his emperor's eye), and they work with team work:3Now enjoy the 3 short chapters!

PS: Japanese terms marked with a "*" will be explained at the end of each chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi! I don't own anything;u;**

Summary:

It's going to be the first day of school tomorrow, being Kise's third year in Teikou. But something unexpected awaits him...

_Story Start_

~Narrator's POV~

'Aaaah, I can't wait to meet Kurokocchi and the others in school tomorrow! Well we just had lunch together last week, but meeting in school just feels different, I guess...' Kise thought to himself as he dried his hair off, walking out of the bathroom.

"Ryou! Where did you put my cucumber body scrub?" Kise's sister, Ryouko, screamed from the bathroom downstairs.

"Aah- Sorry-*ssu! It's in the bathroom up here-ssu! I'll hand it to you in a minute!" Kise replied. He grabbed the body scrub and ran down the stairs, almost bumping to his other sister, Ryoumi.

"Hey watch it! You'll fall face down on the floor if you run down the stairs!" Ryoumi smirked at Kise.

"*Nee-chan don't curse meQ A Q!" Kise said, almost tripping.

Kise lay down on his bed, tossing and turning around. 'I'm excited, but I guess I'm still tired... I need to get some sleep...Zzz...Zzz...' Kise's inner mind told him so. The digital clock glowed in the dark, blinking 10:00pm.

Japanese Terms:

-ssu: It is a Japanese suffix often used instead of "desu".

Nee-chan: Older sister


	2. I've Mastered Misdirection!

**AN:**  
Here's chapter 2~ enjoy~~

~Narrator's POV~

Kise walked down the pathway with Sakura petals swirling around him, with the spring breeze further enhancing his charisma. The strange thing was, not a single soul came squealing at the school idol. As he continued making his way into the school, he crossed paths with Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Good morning-ssu:D!" Kise called out to them. Much to his surprise, neither one of the bluenettes greeted him back. They didn't even seem to notice him. 'Could this be... That I've...I've... Copied Kurokocchi's low presence too8"D?!' Kise thought to himself. He was actually happy for a moment there.

Kise proceeded to class, and took his seat. As the teacher took attendance, the teacher read off the names on the list one by one, yet he never called out to Kise.

"Sensei, I'm sitting right here-ssu! Please take my attendanceO A O!" Kise called out again. And... Got the same response. 'Man, is this how Kurokocchi feel like everyday? It's as good as being invisible-ssu...óAò' Kise thought to himself again. He has no one to talk to but himself...

Just as expected, no one came by to ask him out for lunch during lunch time either. The day went by with Kise being all alone, sitting quietly in his seat, twirling his hair.

It had to be one of the happiest moments in Kise's life when the last bell of the day rang. 'Yes! It's now basketball practice! I'm sure everyone will notice me there-ssu! There's Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Akashicchi!'

-  
He got into the locker room, got changed into his gym clothes, and casually walked out.

"Everyone is here. We'll start practicing." Akashi said. "We will start off with warm up, and we'll strengthen our passes, then we'll do one on one. Aomine will match up with Murasakibara, and Midorima will be against me. Kuroko, you're stamina is low, so go run 30 laps later. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes, Akashi kun."

"I understand."

"Gah I wanted to practice with Tetsu later on=A=... Guess that has to wait for next time..."

"Aka-chin... Can I have snacks after practice?~_~"

"Yes, but not here in the gym."

Kise was confused. Why wasn't he assigned to do anything?

"Akashicchi, what do I do-*ssu ka?"

... No response.

"What is with everyone... Really..." Kise mumbles to himself. Akashi turned and walked in the opposite direction to fetch the basketballs, and Kise suddenly had this bright idea. "I must be a genius-ssu!" Kise patted Akashi on his shoulder.

"Who just pat me on my shoulder?" Akashi turned around, only to see the rest of his team talking amongst themselves.

"No one touched you, Akashi..." Aomine replied with a bored expression.

"I see... It must have been my imagination. I didn't get much sleep last night..." Akashi mumbled under his breath.

'I guess that didn't work huh...' Kise thought. 'Maybe if I smack harder, he'll notice! But... What if Akashicchi gets mad... He's scary when he's mad... Well it not my fault, he is the one that didn't notice me! Alright, I'll do this!'

With renewed confidence, Kise held his right hand up in the air, and... *WHACK*

**Japanese Terms:**  
-ssu ka: "Ssu" is replace for "desu" here, adding a "desu ka" indicates that one is speaking in a questioning tone.


	3. Stop! Wait-- What?

**CHAPTER 3:**

**AN:**

Here's chapter 3~ Sorry for some OOCness;u;

A black aura instantly emerged from their red haired captain.

"Who just whacked me on my head... And not to mention with such force?" Akashi spoke with annoyance at the rest of the group.

"Like I said, nobody touched you!" Aomine replied, with an irritated tone.

"I'm not tired to the point of imagining something as painful as that!" Akashi fumed.

"But it's true, Akashi kun. No one touched you." Kuroko replied in a calm manner, trying to solve the conflict.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me, Kuroko?" Akashi rebutted.

"N-no, I was just..." Kuroko didn't know what to say either.

"How dare you speak to Tetsu like this, Akashi?! He didn't even do anything wrong!" Aomine is dancing with flames at this point of time. How can Akashi accuse Kuroko of something like that when he's just trying to help?!

(On a side note, Murasakibara is too busy eating *mayubo and Midorima refuse to participate in such a childish fight)

"Is that how you talk to you captain... Daiki?" Akashi glared daggers.

Man, maybe this idea wasn't so bright after all!

"Guys guys! Chill out! Sorry Akashicchi! I was the one that hit you!" Kise stood in the middle, at the brink of tears.

"What did you say... You wanna fight shortie?!" Aomine yelled back. Both parties did not back down, ignoring Kise.

"How dare you call me short... You won't win against me, *_ganguro_." Akashi said it in a very matter of fact tone.

Without another word, Aomine balked his hands into a fist and charged at Akashi. Akashi dodged perfectly, and then swiftly swung his right fist up in an uppercut, aiming for Aomine's jaw. Aomine also dodged, locking his right with Akashi's right arm while facing in Akashi's direction, then turned his body 180° to the left and used his left elbow to elbow Akashi's abdomen.

"AOMINECCHI! AKASHICCHI! PLEASE STOP!" Kise's pretty eyes overflowed with tears.

"SSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!" Kise yelled at the top of his lungs. He jerked, sitting up on his bed. He sure can't wait to meet the rest of the Generation of Miracles...

**Japanese Terms:**

Mayubo: A type of energy bar/snack sold in Japan.

Ganguro: A rude term used for young Japanese (mainly female) who purposely make their skin tanned, bleach their hair, and apply heavy make up.

**AN:**

I hope I guys enjoyed this short fanfic! Sorry for the lousy endingOTL This is more like a "prototype" to another longer fanfic I am going to write. Please look forward to it:3 And also, please leave constructive reviews on how I should improve, thank you!:D


End file.
